Aspire to be More
by NeonDomino
Summary: Daphne's biggest aspiration was to be a good wife to a Pureblood. Nowhere in her plans did she ever consider that a secret visit to her Squib brother's home would have her falling for a Muggle and that those aspirations would change. Daphne/Noah (OC). This may become a collection...


Written for: Quidditch League Round 4 - Holyhead Harpies - Chaser 1 - Write about the Greengrass family. Prompts: 6. (object) fiddle, 1. (colour) silver, 8. (object) x-ray

* * *

 **A/N**

 _The reason I chose the name Lycus: Daphne and Astoria (with two slightly different spellings of Astoria's name) are names found in Greek mythology. I chose Lycus because the name is found in Greek mythology and now means legendary ruler (which I felt was appropriate for the heir of a family before he was abandoned for being a Squib)._

 _Canon Astoria: Astoria refused to raise her child in the belief that Muggles (and likely Muggle-borns, half-bloods and Squibs as well) were scum. I kept this in mind when writing her. Also - we do not know anything about Daphne in canon - I checked._

This is an AU

* * *

 **Summary**

Daphne's biggest aspiration was to be a good wife to a Pureblood. Nowhere in her plans did she ever consider that a secret visit to her Squib brother's home would have her falling for a Muggle and that those aspirations would change.

* * *

 **Aspire to be More**

Daphne/Noah (OC)

I will be making this a collection I hope.

* * *

"You can't do this again," Daphne insisted as Astoria approached the front door, fiddle held carefully in one hand and a package tucked under her arm.

"Do what?" Astoria asked, as she pulled the door open.

Daphne strode over, pushing the door closed again in case any conversation was overheard. "You can't go and see him again. We agreed last time, Astoria." Her voice was low in case the house-elf was listening. It wouldn't do for Tizzy to report back to their parents.

"You decided and you thought you could decide for me," Astoria replied. "I agreed to nothing. He's family."

"A Squib," Daphne hissed, her eyes darting around.

"Our brother," Astoria murmured softly. "He may not have our magic in him, but he has our blood."

"It's not enough," Daphne argued. "Astoria, you need to learn to let him go."

Astoria shook her head. "Maybe you've let him go, but I'm not ready to. Mother and Father abandoned him so easily, but he still has me."

"But…" Daphne trailed off as the house-elf came out of the kitchen, her eyes moving between them both.

"Off to music lessons," Astoria announced before Tizzy could question them. She shot Daphne a pleading look before pulling the door open once more. Daphne followed her out, closing the door behind them. They headed around to the side of the house.

"I don't want to," Daphne insisted, her voice a whisper now. "He _is_ our brother, but it's for the best. Our lives are going a different way to his. Lycus has a new life."

"A poor excuse," Astoria replied as she moved to a blocked off area where they could Apparate without neighbours seeing.

"You give me no choice. I'll have to tell Father."

This time Astoria turned, her gaze moving over her sister's face. "And you'll give me no choice but to tell Father that we went together the first few times. He may think that you're a bad influence. That you encouraged this. I would hate for Mother and Father to be disappointed in you." She smiled sweetly. "Or you could just come with me. I know you miss him too, even if you deny it."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare tell."

"And you wouldn't either," Astoria pointed out. "You can't stop me going, but I know Lycus has moved since you last went to see him so you'll never find his place without me. If you're coming, you have only a few seconds to decide."

Daphne sighed and linked her arm through Astoria's, and Astoria apparated them away.

...oOo...

"Lycus. How are you?"

Astoria walked into the house, Daphne on her heels. She didn't want to admit it but she was eager to see her brother, despite knowing that she should really try to stop Astoria. It had been almost a year since she last set eyes on Lycus. It had always been harder for Daphne, having to stick to the rules of the family. Astoria just ignored them and did whatever she wanted.

Lycus grinned at his younger sisters, his eyes lighting up when they moved to Daphne. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm good. Better now that you're here," he said. "Come in and sit down. Tea? Coffee? Butterbeer?"

"You have butterbeer?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. I can still get into Diagon Alley," Lycus pointed out. "I stop in from time to time. Muggle sweets just aren't enough and as much as I like orange and apple juice, pumpkin juice is always the best. Though when my Muggle friends come over, I have to hide that stuff."

"You have Muggle friends?" Daphne asked, realising she didn't know that much about her brother.

"Well I certainly don't have wizarding ones," Lycus snorted. "Stori, go and sit down. Bring Daffy with you." He headed to the kitchen as the pair headed to the living room.

Daphne tried not to look around at the small living room as they waited. Astoria snooped through the papers on the coffee table and Daphne felt she was safer looking at the bookcases. After all, there was a lot of Muggle literature that had crossed over to the magic world and several famous Muggle authors that weren't actually Muggles. Books were safe.

She skimmed over the titles, before her gaze dropped to the lower shelves where a few medical journals sat. Some university books filled the same shelf.

"Are you still learning to be a doctor?" she called.

Her brother appeared a minute later with three drinks all in mismatched cups. He took one with a picture of a penguin and sat down on the sofa.

Astoria stopped shuffling through his papers, reaching for a blue cup with some colourful flowers scattered all over it, leaving a plain white mug with _'Tres Cool'_ scribbled on it in silver sparkles, for Daphne.

She stared at the cup for a moment. It was the same cup she had used the last couple of times she had been there. She had thought it was a coincidence before… but now? Now she wondered if this was _her_ cup. Did Lycus have a cup there for her in case she ever returned?

She didn't want to think too much about this being her cup, because if it was, that meant that Lycus had kept it in his cupboard for a year, hoping she'd return. He would see it every time he opened the cupboard and that would be a constant reminder that she had taken so long to come.

Even though she was trying to distance herself from Lycus, it didn't change how much she cared about her brother. She didn't _want_ to stay away. There were only a couple of years between their ages after all and she had always been closest to him as children.

She stood awkwardly in the living room before her brother sighed. "You look uncomfortable. Worried my Squibness will rub off on you if you sit on my sofa?" he teased.

Daphne sat down. She didn't want to upset Lycus and she had a feeling they would be there for a while.

Lycus and Astoria chatted as though they had seen each other often and Daphne didn't doubt that. She wondered if Astoria ever attended a music lesson or if she had been coming to see him every week.

Whilst the pair talked, Daphne's gaze fell to the table and she frowned. She shifted forward in her seat and reached for a picture that was tucked underneath some books and a notebook. "What is this?"

Lycus glanced over. "That's an x-ray," he said. "It's a picture of my bones."

"Why do you have this?"

"I'm learning to be a doctor," Lycus pointed out. "It's fascinating. I broke my leg about eight months ago and asked for a copy of the x-rays. I thought it would be interesting to bring into my class and show everyone."

He leaned over and pointed to the broken bone. "That's where my leg broke."

"Muggles put this big cast on their leg whilst it heals," Astoria said. "And people write messages and draw pictures on it. They don't have potions like us."

"You should have told us. I could have gotten a potion—" Daphne started.

"And how would I explain that to my friends?" Lycus interrupted, with a small smile. "My friends are Muggles. If it was a black eye that healed quickly or I'd caught a bug… that's different. But a broken bone doesn't fix itself in a day."

"Speaking of which." Astoria reached for the package she had brought with her and handed it to her brother. "Some pain potions and I got you some bits from Hogsmeade. I know the chocolate from there has always been your favourite."

"Thanks!" Lycus' face lit up at the mention. "You're a star." He glanced behind him, at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of friends, they'll be here in a few minutes. I'm going to hide the butterbeers. I'll unpack this later."

Daphne stood up quickly and smoothed her skirt down. "We should go," she said, turning to Astoria.

"Why?" Astoria asked, making no move to get up from the chair.

"Because there are Muggles coming over," Daphne replied.

"Yes, I know. Sebastian, Noah, Will, and Joshua most likely."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her sister and put her hands on her hips. "You know them?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've met them. I'm not leaving just yet, Daphne. You are welcome to go home if you'd like, but I'm staying right here!"

Daphne sighed as Astoria headed from the room and she dropped down onto the sofa once more. She couldn't go and leave her sister around Muggles. Muggles weren't trustworthy. Especially Muggle men. Her mother told her all about them.

...oOo...

Daphne watched as the men piled into the living room, all hugging her sister. She crossed her arms as one lifted Astoria up into a hug and caused her to laugh. She would be having words with her sister later about proper behaviour especially around Muggles.

"Guys, this is my other sister, Daphne."

Daphne froze when she felt four sets of eyes on her. She wasn't quite sure how to act. She tried to smile, her eyes moving across the four guys. Three were smiling in a friendly manner and the last was looking her up and down, before winking at her. She couldn't stop staring at the fourth. He had light brown dishevelled hair and hazel eyes and Daphne couldn't deny that this Muggle was gorgeous. Her hands ran over her skirt again nervously.

"It's a shame you didn't get the family looks, Lycus," the handsome Muggle said, glancing at her brother briefly and causing Lycus to snort in amusement.

"Piss off," Lycus said, shoving his friend before turning to his sister. "Daphne, that's Noah. The others are Sebastian, Will, and Joshua.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sebastian offered. Will and Joshua agreed and Daphne's smile widened a little bit. She felt more at ease seeing that the Muggles were friendly and silently scolded herself. Lycus wouldn't let ruffians be around her and Astoria. He wasn't the type to have dangerous Muggle friends.

Noah moved closer. "Lovely to meet you," he said, offering his hand. Daphne held her own hand out, assuming he wanted to shake but he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Now we can see why Lycus was hiding you away. He was trying to keep you from me."

Daphne didn't know what to say. She turned to look at her brother with wide eyes and he raised his eyebrows, an amused smirk on his lips as he watched his sister and best friend meet.

"Daphne's quite shy," he offered.

"So, tell me about yourself, Daphne," Noah requested, his voice low and enticing and Daphne couldn't help her cheeks redden.

Lycus stepped forward. "Noah's one of my best friends and he's also in my band," he said, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders.

Daphne nodded. She knew how to talk to Purebloods, but she had no training in how to converse with Muggles. Especially ones that were so attractive. "You must be very talented," she finally whispered.

She ignored Astoria's snigger beside her.

"Well, you ladies are welcome to come and watch us at our next show and judge for yourselves. We do small events around the local bars," Noah offered with a grin. "Any family of Lycus' is welcome."

"Don't say that. My mother might turn up," Lycus joked. "So..." he turned to Daphne. "You're always welcome but I know you're busy with..."

Daphne heard his hesitation and realised she had never told him what she planned to do after school. She didn't even know herself. She was in a room filled with people who planned to do important things and her aspirations were to be a good wife to a Pureblood. For the first time, she felt embarrassed. She understood that her brother was offering her a way out of the invitation, though she could see in his eyes that he wanted her there.

"I'm sure I can make the time," she replied with a shy smile. Astoria gripped her arm tightly, excited at the idea of going to a Muggle show.

Noah beamed at her and Daphne struggled to form words. This was not supposed to happen. How could she find a Muggle so attractive?

"Do you go to university too?" Noah asked.

"No. I'm… I'm considering what to do next, I suppose," Daphne said. "I thought I had a plan… I mean, I do have a plan… but…"

"Mum and Dad are probably trying to marry her off at the moment," Lycus offered quickly.

Noah took Daphne's hand and led her to the sofa, taking a seat next to her. The others fell into their own conversations, but Noah was staring at her intently.

"Trying to marry her off means she's still currently unmarried. That doesn't sound fun. Do people still do arranged marriages?"

"Some," Daphne said. "But you're right. I'm not married yet. Or engaged. Just… I'm single."

"That's very good to know. I'll be able to serenade you at our next show," Noah murmured. "If you'd like that."

"So tell me about yourself. You're in a band, but what do you do here?" Daphne asked.

"I'm actually training to be a doctor too," Noah offered. "Sebastian is looking to be a history teacher, Will a lawyer, and Joshua is taking a course in electronics."

"Such different courses. How did you all get a chance to meet?" Daphne asked.

"I know your brother because we're on the same course," Noah began. "Sebastian is a friend of his from school and Will is my old roommate. Joshua is his boyfriend. So. How come we haven't met you before?"

"You know why. I told you I fell out with my parents because I wouldn't let them marry me off," Lycus lied, clearly keeping a careful watch on their conversation. "They stopped my sisters from visiting. Astoria comes here under the ruse of going to music classes, but Daphne doesn't get as much of a chance to sneak away."

"And I'm sorry about that," Daphne said, meeting Lycus' gaze. She wanted to promise him that she'd see him more often but knew she couldn't do that. One Muggle show and she'd have to distance herself again. She'd have to stop Astoria from messing up her own future too, seeing that she was snuggled up against Sebastian.

"Maybe you could take up an instrument too?" Noah suggested. "Then you can come and spend every week here?"

"I… I don't know," Daphne said, trying to stop herself thinking that it sounded like a wonderful idea. "Do you come here every week?"

"Mostly." Noah's smile widened. "But if I knew you'd be here every week, I'd make sure I was always here to see you. Or I could see you over dinner and a movie this weekend?"

Daphne's eyes widened and she looked to her sister for help. She was certain that the Muggle was suggesting a date.

"She'd love to. I'll make sure she turns up," Astoria replied before turning to Daphne. "Mother and Father are going away this weekend, remember?"

"Great. I'll pick you up from…"

"Here," Lycus said firmly. "That way I can have a few words with you before you take my baby sister out."

"I'm not your baby sister. I'm two years younger than you," Daphne muttered.

Lycus grinned. "You'll always be my little Daffy."

Daphne glared at him. "You know I despise that nickname."

"I know," her brother replied with an amused chuckle.

...oOo...

Daphne twisted the little silver ring on her right hand around as her parents talked about the contract they were going to sign for her to marry Draco Malfoy. The ring had been a gift from Lycus for her birthday a few weeks before and it told her that no matter what, her brother was there for her.

She nodded and smiled when she was supposed to and it wasn't long before her parents left the room. She didn't move until she heard the floo. Her parents had headed to the Malfoy's to tell them that she was happy to marry Draco.

Seven months ago, she would have been.

Two weeks until her wedding. Two weeks until she would be Daphne Malfoy. No more seeing Lycus. No more sneaking out on dates with Noah or watching their band play. No more cheering them on when they played rugby or laughing when they sung Muggle songs after a few drinks.

She would have to throw away her college prospectus. Not that she ever planned on taking a course, but a flower arranging course would have been an interesting hobby if nothing else.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Daphne was in her room, sending everything from her room into a suitcase with some hastily cast spells. It didn't take long for her room to empty.

She scribbled a note and slipped it under Astoria's door before grabbing her case and rushing from the house.

...oOo...

Lycus was hanging out with his friends when he heard someone pounding at his door. He rushed over at the urgency in the knocks and was shocked to find his sister there on a Monday evening.

"Daffy?"

"I'm to be married in two weeks," she said, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. She felt dizzy. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Noah quickly appeared at the door. "Daph," he murmured. "What are you going to do?"

She fell into her boyfriend's arms. "Can I stay here?" she said to her brother.

Noah wrapped his arms around Daphne and led her inside.

"Of course," Lycus murmured. He grabbed her suitcase from outside and brought it inside, thrilled at the idea of Daphne becoming a more permanent part of his life. "You're my sister and I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Word Count: 3000 words exactly

Thanks to the Harpies for helping with ideas and betaing :)


End file.
